yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Love My Lips
Love My Lips is the 4th silly song from Silly Songs with Larry. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one of his deepest fears. Larry the Cucumber: If my lips ever left my mouth, packed' a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad I'd' 'be so sad. Archibald Asparagus: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Alrighty. Larry the Cucumber: If my lips said ''"Adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad.'' Archibald Asparagus: Hmm... That'd be too bad, you might get mad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Fascinating! Larry the Cucumber: If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad. Archibald Asparagus: Oh dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Hold it! Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is if your lips left you ... Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: That'd be to bad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Why? Larry the Cucumber: 'Cause I love my lips!'' Scatting'' Archibald Asparagus: Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. Larry, what do you see here? Larry the Cucumber: Um, that looks like a lip. Archibald Asparagus: What about this? Larry the Cucumber: It's a lip! Archibald Asparagus: And this? Larry the Cucumber: It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. Archibald Asparagus: Larry, tell me about your childhood. Larry the Cucumber: When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold. They turned blue. What could I do? Archibald Asparagus: Oh dear. They turned blue, what could you do? Larry the Cucumber: Oh they turned blue. Archibald Asparagus: I see. Larry the Cucumber: On the day I got my tooth, I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard and it felt weird. Archibald Asparagus: My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird? Larry the Cucumber: She had a beard. Archibald Asparagus: Oh. Larry the Cucumber: Ten days after I turned eight got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee, right on the lip! And we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta! Archibald Asparagus: Your friends all laughed... Usta... How do you spell that? Larry the Cucumber: I don't know. Archibald Asparagus: So what you're saying is that when you were young ... Larry the Cucumber: They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta! Archibald Asparagus: I'm confused... Larry the Cucumber: I love my lips! (scatting) The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say ... Larry the Cucumber: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald Asparagus: Oh, look at the time! (Larry the Cucumber scatting) Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs